Warp The Hedgehog (Boss)
Warp the Hedgehog appears as a boss in Heroes From An Old World ''at some points in the story. This is first seen during Aero's storyline, albeit the two were tricked into fighting each other. Warp is also seen in Gamble's and Furry's storylines as a boss. Strategy Aero's Scenario (Inner Forest Base: Courtyard) ''The music in this fight is the "Shut Up Faker!" boss battle music from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Warp will be a bit hasty and unprepared when you fight against him, so you won't have to worry a bit too much about him. Warp will fight against you for a long while, and he has relatively well-balanced stats, so be cautious. Warp's ground attack consists of him running up to you, spinning into a ball, and ramming into you, which will knock you in the air; this can occasionally give you the Air-Tossed status. Warp's aerial combo attack consists of him running towards you (like his ground combo), except he will jump into the air, spin into a ball, and charge at you with a Homing Attack. This is unavoidable, so the best course of action is to guard against it, which (if timed correctly) would nullify the attack. An alternative is to also use your own Homing Attack against Warp's, which, if done, would enter a clash. During the aerial clash, a Reaction Command will appear (Aerial Fury). Pressing the triangle button rapidly will push Warp back, and when finished, the Reaction Command "Takedown" will appear, which will show a short animation of Aero knocking Warp into the ground, dealing a good amount of damage and also stunning Warp, which can be an asset for the entire fight. Conversely, if Warp wins the bout, Warp will do the same thing to you. Warp's resistance gets stronger over time, so be careful. Warp, when his HP is depleted to 3/4 of its original maximum, will add a new move to his arsenal...literally! He will change his left hand into a submachine gun and begin firing at you from afar, OR he will change his right hand into an energy sword and begin slicing at you. The energy sword attack is deadly and unblockable, so its best to avoid Warp when he attacks with this sword. Warp's aerial combo also becomes unavoidable and unblockable when his energy sword is out, so be VERY careful and tough it out. The final addition to Warp's attacks is his Limit attack, which happens whenever Warp's HP gets to 1/2 its original value. Warp will then begin shooting Chaos Spears from his left hand OR he will begin shooting crackling plasma beams from his energy sword at you. Both will deal electric damage and both may stun you. Chaos Spears are more powerful and have larger shockwaves, but are slow to refire. The plasma blasts are quick and plentiful, but they almost always miss unless you're standing perfectly still. Warp will stop using his ground combo at this point, and Warp's aerial combo is changed: instead of the Homing Attack, Warp will jump into the air and use his Jet Assists to zoom around the arena while firing Chaos Spears/plasma shots below him at his fastest possible speed. While fighting Warp, remember to be cautious and careful in your moves. Although this fight is a scripted one, defeating Warp earns you a valuable 1,500 EXP, which is a lot if Aero's level is within the level average. The fight will end when Aero's HP is fully depleted, when Warp's HP is fully depleted, or when 4 minutes pass. Gamble's Scenario (Farmhouse Front Yard) This battle will take place alongside Furry, but Warp will also have Scott as an ally for this fight as well. Warp will come in in the middle of the fight against Scott McCarthy, which should add to the difficulty level a tiny bit. Warp's moves are the same as before, although he will not use any form of Chaos Spear or his zooming Jet Assist Limit attack. This will be a great asset in your favor, although remember Scott is still a problem. Warp won't be very difficult to overcome in this fight, but he should be considering the number one target since he has the highest HP and also speedy attacks. Using your teleporting cards and occasional Thunder cards will help you in this battle, as Warp cannot react too quickly for this fight AND Thunder magic stuns Warp. Furry can help for fighting Warp, but its best to do it alone unless you aren't at a high enough level. Hit-and-run tactics work well against Warp in this fight, as defeating him will earn you 650 EXP. Furry's Scenario (Farmhouse Front Yard) This battle will take place alongside Gamble, but Warp will also have Scott as an ally for this fight as well. Warp will barge into the battle during the halfway point, with max HP and speedy attacks, although he will not use Chaos Spears or his Limit with his Jet Assists. Entrust Gamble with Warp while fighting against Scott; however, if Warp is stunned, a good ground combo attack can be unleashed against him at least twice before he becomes dangerous again. Following a hit-and-run tactic is good for this fight, as defeating Warp nets you 650 EXP. Category:Males Category:Heroes From An Old World Category:Bosses